


An Escape Together

by rareheartzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Armin - Freeform, Character Death(s), Death, Hanji - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry, Jean - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi x hange - Freeform, Multi, Non Binary Hange, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, chapter 126 reference, final chapter, hange - Freeform, im sorry lmao, levihan - Freeform, shinjeki no kyojin, snk, subtle levihan, they them hange, they/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareheartzz/pseuds/rareheartzz
Summary: After the final battle for humanity even the strongest suffer tragic fates.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	An Escape Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I bring you this fic brought to you by the Hange group chat i’m in (blame them haha!) If you have any suggestions for future stories or whatever feel free to comment on here or on my other socials!  
> tumblr: @rareheartzz  
> twitter: @rareheartzz  
> tiktok: @rareheartzz

Hange was tired, beyond exhausted from the years of war. The feeling of hope was in the distant past for the survey corps commander, as they lay bloodied across the sunken ground. With gashes along their arms and legs leaking more blood by the minute, Hange’s time was running thin. Broken ribs sent waves of pain through their battered body as their smoke-filled lungs struggled to take in air. 

No one thought Eren to go through with the rumbling, but the bodies scattered across the countryside proved otherwise. The lost souls of the brave soldiers fighting to stop his genocide, to stop the ruthless bloodshed the titan weirder created, were stamped out without question. A dense layer of embers and soot floated through the air among the bodies as a yellow hue grazed the horizon, the sun began to set on humanity’s last day. 

Hange surveyed the field to see if there was anyone still alive, anyone, at all. Auburn eyes scanned past the familiar faces of the deceased, some young soldiers once in the 104th, some supporters of Paradise from along the way, and those they could not place. There were too many bodies to count, too many to mourn as Hange took in the sight before them. Among the scattered bodies was a perilyzing ambiance, the cries of those who spared. The blood-curdling screams of those coming to their senses, those who lost beloved friends and loved ones, filled the air as the smoke finally started to clear. Amidst the cries, Hange could pinpoint a familiar voice calling out.

“J-Jean, is that you…? Please wake up. I can’t be the only one left… I can’t…”

Hange didn’t have to guess; the voice belonged to Armin, the brilliant mind destined to surpass them one day. Hange finally spotted the boy, clutching onto what was left of Jean, someone they were quite fond of themself. Armin’s wails filled the air as Hange’s eyes continued to scan the rows of mutilated soldiers until something caught their eye. In the distance, the glint of a sword stood out against its dull surroundings. The shining sword was being used by a limping soldier to hold themself up as stumbled across the graveyard. Hange’s eyes trailed up their battered body and landed on the face of a man they wouldn’t soon forget. Across the cemetery between them, their eyes met, and for a moment, everything stopped. The clock stopped ticking on what little Hange had left. Their knotted hair blew in the wind as a faint smile grew across their lips.

_ He was alive. _

“Levi!” Hange frantically screamed out and began to crawl towards him. Their body was too weak to walk, too weak to stand even, so instead, Hange resorted to dragging their bloodied body towards him. The distance between them was only a few meters, but from the looks of it, Levi wasn’t in good condition either. Blood soaked through his familiar uniform and dripped down his side, but he ignored his injuries. Without hesitation, he abandoned his sword and ran toward his commander. Less than a meter away, Levi collapsed to his knees, clutching his side. A loud grunt escaped his lips as his body smashed into the mess of rotting blood and dirt beneath him.

With pained breath, Levi muttered, “Hange, I-I couldn’t save us… I couldn’t protect y-” 

Hange instantly cut him off by wrapping their arms around him, “Don’t apologize, not even an Ackerman like you could’ve stopped this.”

It was a quick embrace between the winces from Levi and the failing strength from Hange. The scientist quickly went to examine the wound Levi was holding with his now bloodied hands. Hange gently pulled the steady hand away to reveal an enormous gash, spilling blood across the ground below. The wound extended from his hip bone to the base of his ribs. The black-haired soldier’s breathing began to sharpen as the horror on Hange’s face grew. Levi sighed; he knew what was coming.

“I don’t think you can rescue me this time,” Levi coughed out before meeting Hange’s gaze. They were no longer the cold and stern eyes that Hange was used to, they were accepting, knowing. The look sent a shiver down Hange’s spine, as Levi brought himself closer and weakly whispered in their ear, “I’m sorry we were never able to get away from this like you wanted…”

As the last word fell from his lips, he slumped limp into Hange’s arms. The man who once seemed invincible was now hanging on by a thread. Gently Hange laid Levi down across their lap and softly cupped his cheek. Like instinct, Levi sank into their touch and let a soft smile graced his lips. It was a look Hange would never forget, one they so rarely got to see. Weakly Levi placed a had atop Hange’s head and pulled their face in close, pressing their foreheads together.

Between short breathes, Hange managed to choke out,” Levi y-you don’t need to apologize. You n-never have to apologize, not to me.” A pained smile formed across their face as tears began to well up. Hange knew this was it; there was no one around to help either of them. With the size of Levi’s wound and the amount of blood Hange was losing, their time seemed to be almost up. They both knew it; there was no way out of this one. No quick thinking on either part could save them from the hell they had survived.

Levi spoke faintly, “You were always by my side, always. I don’t think I ever thanked you for that, Hange.”

Through a weak chuckle, Hange replied, “It must be the blood loss because there is no way the Levi I know and love would ever thank me...” 

Hange paused, realizing the words that just tumbled out of their mouth. It was true, Hange did love him, but they never said it out loud. Even after Levi’s last run-in with death, Hange hadn’t told him. After the incident with Zeke and Levi barely making it out alive, even then, the moment never felt right. There was no time for feelings when you had the entire world to save. As pink started to flush Hange’s cheeks, they could see recognition for in Levi’s eyes.

“I-I love you too, Ha….” Levi’s words fell short as his face went pale, like the ever-present fire burning inside him was doused in water. 

_ It was time. _

“L-Levi...” Hange called out weakly, pulling back as their worst fear became a reality. It seemed that the world took whatever it pleased, even the one poised with saving it. Levi’s chest had stopped moving, the staggered breaths he had been taking stopped. Hange pulled Levi close for one last embrace, finally breaking into a sob as they nuzzled their face into his shoulder. They closed their eyes tight as the tears streamed down their cheeks, loud wails filled the air as the realization hit them. The gut-wrenching cries coming from Hange took strength, energy, the last bit that they had. 

Soon, the world seemed to be getting fuzzy around them, “I-I’ll be with you again soon, don’t worry. We can f-finally get away from here together, just the two of us, like we always wanted...” 

Hange’s voice trailed off as their ears began to ring, and their limbs went numb. The world had taken, over and over and over again until Hange had nothing left to give. There was nothing left to bargain, nothing left to barter for more time. Their clock had stopped, sand had run out, and all that was left were the fleeting memories of a painful life. 

_ It was time. _

The crumbled bodies of the two soldiers lay intertwined on the battlefield lost among the hundreds who already perished. Neither looked sad, neither looked afraid; they finally had the peace they always desired. A getaway from the cruel world they were born into, an escape together. 

  
  
  



End file.
